


Golden Years

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There is a lot to be said about getting older gracefully.





	Golden Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleygirl2648](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/gifts), [FirenzeSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeSun/gifts), [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts), [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts), [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> A huge thank you to the Constangreen Server on Discord. I can honestly say that I'm so glad I joined you guys. You are the most generous, fantastic people I've ever met.

There was a lot to be said about growing older graceful — Gary had that in spades. Slicked back curls that had been gelled in submission had been forgotten in the years that he and John have been together. In its place was a mess of curls grey slightly with age. There was crow’s feet nears Gary’s eyes and creases at the side of his mouth from laughing and his bright smile that shone more days than not. His once hairless face sporting a greying goatee and John couldn’t believe he got to have this after everything he had done. Gary was all his, the proof was the ring on his index finger.

As Gary hovers over him, John cards his hand through his hair. His tugs it a bit and Gary enters him with his large, hard cock. Still wet and stretch for their last bout of love making, John groans as Gary fills him fully. Eyes gazing up at the man he said “I do” to six years ago, John felt lucky that the wall he had built up so strongly around his heart were gone. Gary had torn them down. It had taken a lot of time and hurt but John wouldn’t change anything — it had all lead to this moment.

Gary began a gently rhythm as John moved with him. He wanted — no, need more of this man. The warlock wanted faster, harder. He wanted all of Gary now and he was not ashamed to admit it. He cried out for more — begged as Gary clicked the handcuffs around John’s hands and fastened them to their iron headboard. His body moved faster as each snap of his hip caused his cock to hit John’s sweet spot in all the right ways.

Tugging those grey curls hard, John leaned up (his arms straining against their restraints) and kissed Gary softly at first. Tongues began to to tangle together as John met each one of Gary’s thrusts. Each move brought them closer until John cried out with a shout. 

“Love you, squire,” John whispered against Gary mouth as his husband continued to thrust his cock inside of him.

Like a fine wine, Gary had aged with grace and he was all John’s.


End file.
